Four Degrees
by LiptonLane
Summary: YuffieVincent..... Songfic of TOOL's Four Degrees song..... my friends liked it.... please R&R... please don't flame


THIS IS IT! My first Songfic! WHOO-HOO! 

OH YEAH…

DESCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN TOOL, NOR DO I WANT TO THE MONEY BELONGES TO MAYNARD JAMES KEENAN! HE NEEDS TO MAKE MORE TOOL ABUMS! THAT'S WHY HE HAS ALL THE MONEY! I ALSO DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 7! THE MONEY BELONGS TO THE COMPONY! THE MONEY IS NEEDED TO KEEP THE GAMES COMING, AND KEEPING ME INTERTAINED! Laine .

------------------------------------ **_4 Degrees_**

**_Get up and free yourself from yourself._**

**_ Locked up inside you,_**

**_Like the calm beneath castles,_**

**_Is a cavern of treasures that_**

**_No one has been to._**

**_Let's go digging._**

**_Bring it out to take you back in._**__

Man, I wish Vincent would just listen to me on this one… he doesn't seem to understand that he needs to see himself as I see him. It seems as if he locked himself in these emotional chains. He took himself captive and won't forgive himself, over Lucriea. He doesn't notice that there was a different side to himself… I wish he would realize that he could have a second chance at love. I mean I love him. At least I think I do. He is to hurt to realize that Lucriea didn't love him, and no one has seen him, I mean the real him… I don't think even she did…. I wish, oh Leviathan, how I do wish that he would s top grieving.__

Oh Leviathan…he just smiled at me, maybe not at me but he smiled in my presence. But I know that it was a smile to make us feel better…it probability does work on the others but not me. For I am Yuffie (the great) and I can't be fooled that easily. Oh well I mean he cant possibly like me, I mean I took all his materia, for Leviathans sake…I remember I showed him my mature side. We talked. Leviathan, I think I'm over reacting but I mean I think I love him. Any way the conversation went like this:

"Hey Vince. Sup?" I couldn't believe I said that. I sounded like a rapper or something.

"Nothing, Yuffie…." He is so tall…. He was also being hostile I could tell he didn't want to talk but I didn't care….

I touched his real arm gently, "Vincent I want to speak with you…" I had so much trouble looking directly into those crimson orbs. I pointed to the main deck of the Highwind "lets talk there… so no one will eavesdrop on our conversation…." I could immediately tell that he was curious of what I had to say… but he looked cautious also.

**_You won't do what you'd like to do._**

**_Lay back and let me show you another way._**

**_I'll kill what you want me to,_**

**_Take what's left and eat it._**

**_Take all or nothing._**

**_Life's just too short to push it away._**__

I knew what I wanted to say, I just couldn't think of how exactly to say it. I trudged up the stairs praying to Leviathan that Vincent wouldn't notice my discomfort. Oh leviathan give me strength… please don't let me choke up…. And let him understand. When we got to the main deck. I sat down in a corner, trying to look casual. He sat down next to me; it was all one fluid, graceful movement.

When I looked at him he was looking at the sunset behind us. I knew that he was paying attention to me but I was intimidated. We sat like this for what seems like forever. I don't know what exactly what happened but I started to cry. I made no sound but the tears fell like rain. They streamed down my cheeks and before they could hit the ground Vincent caught them. I never knew that he was compassionate enough to any one to catch my tears, or hug me close. But he did. When he hugged me I felt like I was going to faint. I could smell this sweet, indescribable smell coming off him. When he let me go, and I stopped crying, he asked me why I wanted to talk to him. Now, I couldn't avoid it any longer.

"I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to know if you are happy…." I paused to regain my hold on my words "I mean content happy not laughing happy. I have never heard you laugh so I know that answer…".

He was taken back by my question. I could tell. He sighed and then a faint "no…. not yet at least…" came from his lips it was almost carried away by the wind.

"Why aren't you happy?" I asked, "you have friends who love you… _me more than most_…. and most importantly those friends wont abandon you like Lucriea did." I think I said the wrong thing, because his eyes became colder than I thought possible…

"You don't know Lucriea you have no clue who she was so don't judge her!" then he walked off…

You might as well have stabbed me 15 times, and his words still would hurt worse. I just wanted to show him another way of living life. 'I didn't want to hurt him but he also needs to know the truth. If I love him then I would tell him the truth.' I didn't get far in my thoughts before I started to cry, all to my self. No one came that night. And I'm glad no one came. They would all see a weakened Yuffie.

**_Take it all._**

**_Take it all in._**

**_All the way in._**

**_Let it go._**__

**_Let it go in._**

Later that night, after the whole airship went to sleep I finally went in side. I decided to check on Vincent before I went to my room. I know Vincent doesn't sleep he calls it rest. I came in his room so quietly _no_ _one_ could hear me (that is why I'm a ninja). But Vincent keeps his room so dark I couldn't see the big pile of books he left on the floor. You guessed it…. I tripped over it! Well I was close enough to his bed that I fell ON TOP OF VINCENT!

I mean on top, like vertical on top. Needless to say he woke up and strange enough he didn't move, he just looked at me. I could feel my self-get hot and blush. I don't know why I did this but I hugged him. Like an "I love you" hug, and I kissed him! I have no clue why but I did, all I know is that he was resistant at first but he started to kiss back! We kissed for like 3 minutes, and then we just stopped! When I realized what I did I jumped off and whispered an I'm sorry and ran into my room.**__**

**_You won't feel what you'd like to feel._**

**_Lay back and let me show you another way._**

**_If you knock me down I'll come back running,_**

**_Knock you down,_**

**_It won't be long now_**

**_All the way in._**

**_All the way._**

When I got into my room, I lay down on my bed stunned and stared at the ceiling fan above me. I heard a faint tap at my door. I knew who it was. Vincent came in. and he sat down on my bed.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I realize that I was wrong. Forgive me… maybe you will forgive me instead of Lucriea…" with that he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait. Vincent I forgive you! I mean I love you. But you love some one who like it or not **didn't** love you… she went off with Hojo and ended her own life and took yours with hers…. I'm sorry but I have to tell you…." I had to tell him the truth, "if she really cared about you then she would have chose you instead of Hojo. Im telling you this because I love you." This time he didn't get mad, I was glad. He smiled and headed to the door,

"I love you too Yuffie, and thank you for making me see the world as I should be seeing it." Then he walked away. So I finally showed him the way to feeling things he never thought he would….

**_Take it up higher._**

**_4 degrees warmer._**

**_Give in now_**

**_And let me in._**

**_You'll like this in_**

**_Don't pull it out._**

I finally went to sleep that night and no more nightmares…. I woke up, put the best clothes of mine a white sleeveless shirt with a low cut, and a knee-high skirt, with a pair of black hooker boots. And I went to the kitchen. Every one was there; both of them cloud left Tifa along time ago and Red left to go back to Cosmo canyon because he found another one of his kind. So any way, every one except Vincent was there. He was probably on the deck, as usual.

"Hey brat! You look nice today, how the fuck are ya?! Wait are you going on a fuckin' date?" cid asked in his usual cursing spree.

"Yeah old man, I am got a problem with that!?" I said like the normal Yuffie

Cid smiled and lit a cigarette and blew a smoke ring, "Our little Yuffie is growing up! I never thought I would see the day…" I could hear the playful sarcasm in his voice, but I didn't mind it was normal for Cid, I hate to say it but Cid is a way better father figure than Godo ever was or will be.

"Wait, so who you going on a date with?" Tifa asked quietly so that we all could barley hear her.

"It's a blind date, one of the ones that one of my old friends in Wutai set me up with…." It hurt me to lie to my best friends but I don't think it would be fair to Vincent if they found out I dressed up for him. I ate a handful of dry cereal and then left for the main deck, knowing Vincent was there. When I got there Vincent just sat in the corner where I had sat with his bizarre red eyes in my direction.

"I knew I could find you here…. I don't know what you did but I feel different and weak, I don't like this feeling. It makes me feel vulnerable. I don't like it." Vincent said sadly. I couldn't believe it!

"Vincent, I don't know why you don't like this feeling…. But I know that you need to feel something once and a while!

And I also know that if you give up now then you will NEVER have another chance at love, because then you will never let any one else into your life. I love you, and you can do ONE of two things: kick me out of your heart, or you could learn to like this. Because if you will try it you'll like it. And if you choose number two then you will have to give in. because you can't fight it."

**_It brings us closer than_**

**_Dying and cancer and crying._**

**_Come on._**

**_You can take it all._**

**_Just like that._****__**

"I'll think about this…. Every thing you have told me at the moment is a bit overwhelming. So I need some time to think…." Vincent said after three minutes of an awkward pause.

**The End**

_SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**…**__ REVIEW! GOOD? BAD? Im thinking of wrighting another chapter… should I? **TELL ME!**_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
